1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a self-service contact architecture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to accurately and efficiently diagnosing an issue reported via the self-service contact architecture.
2. Background Information
Service providers sometimes offer self-service channels to allow customers to purchase products and services, inquire about product information, or report and diagnose problems. Self-service options reduce the cost of supporting a live technician. Customers may use different communication channels to initiate the self-service process. For example, a customer may initiate the self-service process via either an interactive voice response system or via web-based Internet access. Each customer accesses these self-service channels individually, without aid from either technicians or other customers.
Such order placement processes and their underlying architecture may be designed using a one-to-one model, for example, one customer to one self-service portal. Further, customers may directly and individually interact with an Internet web log (i.e. a blog) for obtaining information related to diagnosing issues.